Hubbub? Darkness and Light
by 1080kemi
Summary: Introducing one of the most random stories on fanfiction. Don't worry, it has got a story line and lots of serious parts, but some of it doesn't make sense. It's about two new characters that find summit out about each other. Read in here to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hubbub?**

**Note: 14 year old boys don't really write good romance stories, so I'm going to make this more humorous than quixotic. Also, I'm not sure who has which shen-gong-wu, so I may vary them.**

**Chapter 1: arrival**

Omi sat meditating, legs crossed, nine spots on forehead glowing immensely. He was completely enshrouded within the thoughts in his head, no outside distractions to… distract from intentional thought. _ The temple seems most quiet today. I wonder if Master Fung is giving a lecture again. If so, count me inwards, _Omi said, getting up from his contemplative procedures. As he advanced out into the temple gardens (occupied only by his three comrades) he tripped over what seemed like a little red and green lizard, (It was only supposed to be green but the red welts stuck out like black on white).

"Gather round people. A new shen-gong-wu has just revealed itself."

"Spill it Dojo," the blonde cowboy, who was recently scribing a piece of wood into an un-intricate design of a little cow (excuse me for adding a little to much detail on the poor but ugly cow figurine…who happened to be my best friend).

"If he had a cup of a certain liquid, I would understand. But since he has only wood, I am most absolutely confused," a puzzled, bald-headed monk said. The others looked at him with unease. He looked back to them with a foolhardy grin.

"Shut up, Omi," said the Brazilian, street smart brunette. Ignoring Raimundo's comment, Omi snatched the scroll from the gecko-like lizard.

"Ah, the sandals of speed. It allows the wearer to move at the speed of sound," Omi said, matter-of-factly.

"Maybe that way I can actually run a circle around Clay in less than a day," Raimundo affirmed, wittily.

"Now that's just plain wrong, partner," Cowboy Clay said, staring at Raimundo as if his eyes could penetrate the skin of the dim-witted moron. Wait, did he just think that or am I saying that on purpose?

"Okay. Sorry for my mistake. Make that a week," Rai said, and gave a silly smirk.

Meanwhile, the Japanese girl stood mutely, staring of into space. The Omi, the Raimundo, and the Clay, even the lizard, abruptly looked towards her and gawked at her bizarre silence and stillness. Suddenly, the Japanese girl known to us as Kimiko snapped out of her trance and said, "What's all the staring-at-me for? Why are you staring at me like I've got a massive giant saucer in my eye and I'm holding a bottle of tango, ready to splash it all on my face to short-circuit the ship and electrocute myself?"

"What's Kimiko talking about? Why the stupid rambling on about things which makes no sense. Why do we live? Are we there yet? What is the meaning of life," Omi said, staring into space. He looked like a mismatched robot with a head too large for his body. No wonder he keeps falling over. Rai sighed to himself.

"I think I'm the only sane person in this temple. Master Fung and the elders don't count, all they do is reside in their perplexing manner of contemplation. You get me Clay?" Raimundo stated. Clay looked at him weirdly.

"You're about as confusing as grass. I think you should lie down, and take a rest or something."

"If you say so," Raimundo said and simply fell limply to the ground, asleep with his right thumb in his loud-mouth.

"I like Raimundo this way. It makes him seem so much smarter," Kimiko noted.

"There is something more important than this. Something so sinister, that you won't be able to eat at 4:78 SM this before-noon. Something…I forgot." Omi said with a disturbing look on his screwed up face. Clay reminded him.

"Don't you mean the sandals of speed, lil' partner?"

"Ah, yes! Yes it is my dear Clay," Omi thanked Clay with a British accent. From out of no where a small puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared away, a coughing Master Fung.

"Damn that blasted magic smoke.Ahem anyway, young warriors, allow me to introduce the new dragons.

Monica, Dragon of the Mind.

Raven, Dragon of Darkness.

Ruah, Dragon of Light…

And Winnie the pooh, Dragon of Pooh…

Nah, just kiddin yo'. Keep it real ma peeps, you gotta learn how to loosen up peeps. Chou!" Master Fung (or should I say Fun-G) said and started bopping away, leaving seven baffled Xiaolin Warriors bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Settling Down**

**Note: This chapter is a serious one. As I go along with the story, the notice will say whether it is serious or funny. Also, I'm saying the disclaimer once and once only…I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! Please review after story, thank you.**

After the incident with the slightly crazed Fun-G the rapper, the seven Xiaolin warriors finally settled down. Omi was first to introduce them.

"Hi! I'm Omi!"

"Nice to meet you little Omi!"

"Cool."

"Whatever."

"I a lot to teach you new individuals!"

"I'd like to hear about it!"

"Cool."

"Whatever."

Ruah's mind seemed to be elsewhere and Raven didn't seem to care. Ruah sat on the grass and Raven went up into her bedroom to do something utterly unknown to all.

"What's up with old gloomy storming into her room. What an attitude!" Kimiko angrily stated, bottom lip curling over the top one in a distinct frown.

"Errr…I dunno. It kinda reminds me of someone I know, EH Kimiko?"

"NO…I'm confused."

"Don't you take a hint. Its you!" Raimundo said, disbelief in his Brazilian accent. Kimiko stared and then made an even bigger frown before mumbling, "I'm not that bad…"

"Tch. Yeah, right," Raimundo said and walked off towards Raven's room to spy on her.

**Kim's P.O.V**

So far it's been a very weird day.

First of all, I begin by saying things I didn't mean to (Stupid script) and then Omi copies (kinda).

Then Master Fung is acting all weird thinking he's a gangster.

The new dragons seem alright except for the Raven girl.

Ruah, the smallest of them all who seemed like fourteen, wore black, baggy trousers with a white top that was design-less.

He didn't seem to mind about his garments but he was pretty good-looking, apart from some of the guys her I know. Also, Judging from his accent, he was Russian.

Monica was a little perky for reality. She wore a red T-shirt without the sleeves, showing her pale arms. She also wore a red, long skirt hemmed with orange cloth. Judging from her accent she was from jolly ol' England.

Raven, the moody one, the one in her room. She seemed gothic. Her clothes said it all.

She wore a purple, plain T-shirt below a black leather waistcoat. For bottoms, she wore black cotton chinos.

She was so bleak, it was obvious I wasn't going to like her.

**Raven's P.O.V**

Stupid people. I'm not ever going to get along. They all aren't people I'd even like to communicate with. Especially that Ruah figure. He disgusts me. If I had a choice, he'd be long dead. He doesn't think about anything at all, so naive. Really Sad. I decided to forget about the dull-witted Russian and began to read my book.


End file.
